digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure (Morgan Kingsley)/Chapter 6
Story by Morgan Kingsley Section heading Chapter length: 1837 words Section heading Chapter 6: Mimi and the Night Sky I was sitting on a rock, looking at all the other kids and what they were doing. The Yokomon were asleep by now, and the houses were to small for us to sleep in. Matt and Tai were talking about the last couple of days and what's happened. "Whose digimon are you betting is going to digivolve next?" Matt asked Tai, and Tai thought about it for a couple of seconds. "I'm guessing either Izzy or Mimi, I think T.K. is going to adavnce up later than most of the group. Joe isn't that bad of a guy, if I were to be honest." Matt shook his head. "He's worse than that bad. He doesn't care about anybody besides himself." "I'm tired, I think I'm going to try to go to sleep now." Tai, and Matt looked down, and let Tai go to bed. Matt stared at the sky for about a couple of minutes or so, then he tried to go to sleep himself. T.K. was already sound asleep, but everybody kind of predicted that he was going down first. Izzy was typing on his computer. I still wonder what he was putting on there, maybe I should ask sometime. I put it in my list of things to do. Sora was looking off into where I was at, and she was walking around nervously. She took off her cap, and put it up against her chest. And started to look a little dreamy, and she tilted her face a little bit. And smiled a little, but she went off to sleep herself. Izzy stopped typing on his computer, and I gave up on all rules that I made when I first showed up. Izzy closed his computer, and made himself comfortable next to Tentomon. He went to sleep himself. I noticed that Mimi and I were the only ones that were awake at this moment. She walked forward into my direction, and sat down next to me. "Hey Joe, can we talk?" Mimi asked. I was wondering why she would want to talk to me. "Sure, I wasn't planning on going to sleep for a couple of hours anyways. Been having trouble sleeping lately. What about you? Why do you want to talk to me, of all people?" Mimi took off her hat. "I have something that I need to confess to you." I got off the rock, and lied down onto the bare ground, and offered her to join me. She accepted. "Why do you want to confess something to me though? You could like talk to Sora about this, female to female." She shook her head in a way that showed that I just didn't quite fully understand. "No, you are the only one I could talk to about this. I trust you, you were assigned to protect all of us. So if I have a secret I need to tell, you are the one. I can also request that you can't tell anybody else. So if I do make that kind of request, will you say yes?" "Of course, just talk it all out. I'm here to listen to you." I got myself as comfortable as I could possibly could, for I understood that this was going to last a while. I can't believe that I was having a conversation with the cheerleader. "This is something I have never told anybody before, not even my parents. But I'm just so fucking confused! I've been very drawn to females and their charming beauties for as long as I can remember. But I also think some guys are attractive." I was surprised by this finding, I always assumed that she was pursuing some amazing guy that she would consider to be her prince charming. My respect for her is already going up just by her being so honest and open to somebody like... me. She took a picture out, and I looked at it. It was of her in a brown shirt and blue jeans. She had no hat or gloves or anything. Around her, there was two older people. One was a man, who looked Japanese, and a woman who looked kind of america. I assumed that these were her parents. "Are these your parents? I know this second question is weird, but what race are you?" I asked Mimi, but I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to answer this. I mean, it's not my business what kind of race she was. But something makes me just want to know! "I'm full North American, my father told it openly to me. That I was adopted, I lived in America until about four years ago. When I was ten. I'm from Canada, but I moved to New York when I was about three years old. I was starting to make a lot of friends when I was there, but when I moved to Obadiah, Japan I had to start from the bottom all over again. It took almost three years, but I became popular again, but you probably don't really care about my popularity level, do you?" I shrugged, I just wanted this conversation to go on for a while longer. I was having talking to her surprisingly. "Mimi, can I show you something?" I asked her. "Yes, you can show me anything." I showed her my right arm, so she can examine it. There was a small cut on it, a scar to be exact. It was from a fight that my father and I had when I was fourteen. It still hurts if I really push on it hard enough. It used be half the size of my own hand, but like any wound, it shrinks as time goes time. "It was from a fight me and my dad had. I got my report card one year, and it said I had a C+ in math class. He threw a fit over it, over a C+, in a class barely anyone passes. What was his problem? Let's just say that my father didn't take this news very well. We got in a big fight, and cut he cut my hand with a piece of sharp glass. Blood started to seep all over the floor, and he laughed over it. I have been able to take this decade long misery very well. To the point that my older brother doesn't even think that I telling the truth when I tell him about my pain. I don't want to talk to a counselor about it, because they might tell others about it. I even cry myself to sleep on some nights. One time, I even shoved my entire fist down my throat, and I was even able to tolerate it without problem. You have no idea." I was starting to have tears come down my eyes a little bit. Mimi even put one of her arms around me for support, and used her other hand to wipe my face. "I'm so sorry. This must have been difficult for you, am I the first person you've ever told about this? You have friends to talk to." I tried to open my eyes to see into her direction, with no luck. "My first friend that I ever made was the night before I arrived at summer camp. My brother has taught me everything I know, and I'm glad that I have somebody like that in my life. I just don't understand why he won't even consider that I'm even telling the truth for a moment. I can't talk about this anymore, because I seriously doubt that you really care about what I have say." Mimi shook her head. I smiled a little, I was able to talk to something about this. She listened to. "I would be fine with you talk to me further about this, but if you don't want to, I can't force you." I looked up into the night sky, and sighed a little. "Do you want to know something interesting? I have been able to learn about every single star on Earth. But here, there's just so many things that I have to learn about at this place. I feel like a baby again, who has to learn everything all over again. It feels like I've just been able to make enough progress to the equality of barely being able drink a baby bottle myself. If you know what I mean by that. Like, what exactly are digimon? I understand that they are digital monsters and all of that. But how is that even possible?" Mimi spoke after a few minutes of just listening to me. "I can see here you are coming from, in fact I thought I was the only one who thinks like this. I don't like being a cheerleader, to be honest, I only do it to make my parents happy and proud. They want to see their child grow up and become famous. My dad spoils me rotten, and I don't understand why he does. He told me one time that he thinks he owns me for something, but no he doesn't. If anything, I own him for all the things that he has done for me and to benefit my life as much as possible. He even gives me like five meals a day, or even more, depending on what I want. he says that we have enough money for me, but I saw his check once by accident, and what we owe. We are almost two hundred dollars under. But I still don't think that my sad story I just gave you even compares to the one you gave me." I took off my glasses, and yawned. "You should go to your place, and get some sleep. I will do the same, thank you very much for that talk." She agreed, and headed off and fell asleep when she went to where she wanted. I stayed up for about another half hour or so, and went to sleep myself. For once in the last few nights, I was able to sleep nicely. Category:Fan fiction